Drake dè Mon
Drake dè Mon was a powerful Mercury Demon who struck a deal with a sorcerer to make him human for a year, on the condition that he give up his immortality after experiencing life with a human soul. Drake met the Charmed Ones near the end of this year, when he applied for the position of Literature Professor at Magic School. He became romantically involved with Phoebe Halliwell and reminded her of her capacity to love before he moved on. Right before his death, it was revealed that all of this was actually a plan set up by Cole Turner from the Cosmic Void, who led Drake to the Sorcerer in exchange for helping Phoebe open herself to love again. History Early Life Drake was a Mercury Demon, though little is known about his past. He claims never to have killed an innocent in his entire demonic life saying he "found ways around it". While he was still a demon, he went from lair to lair in the Underworld selling copies of a book called, "Possessions, Confessions, And Ghostly Obsessions: A Demon's Guide To Everything Magical". He followed many passions over the years, such as attending Juilliard College for the Performing Arts, performed on Broadway, and tried to write a memoir. However, he never did any of those things for longer than a year. The Deal Due to his passion for art and the desire to experience human life, Drake sought out a Demonic Sorcerer who turned him mortal and granted him a soul for a year, after which he would die. He would keep his powers, but would be forced to forfeit them to the Sorcercer if he used them in an offensive manner. The Sorceror was confident that Drake would eventually give in to his malevolent side, but undrstimated Drake's capacity for goodness, since what the Sorceror wanted was to claim Drake's powers to boost his own if he ever intended to compete with Zankou. Literature Professor During her time as headmistress of Magic School, Paige Matthews sought to hire a new Literature professor. Drake arrived in the grand hall of the school on his motorcycle and applies for the job. Despite his demonic background, Paige considered hiring him and Drake started flirting with Phoebe. While at the manor, Drake turned himself into Robin Hood and turned Phoebe and her sisters into Maid Marian and the merry-men. However, the Sorcerer attacked him to goad him into using his powers offensively, so that he would gain them instead. The attack caused Drake to lose his memories and he started believing he was the real Robin Hood. He then went after a corrupt business man after Phoebe complained about her bills, following by his "Maid Marian". Drake then attacked the businessman with his powers after the Sorcerer placed a spell on the man, thus breaking the deal. The Sorcerer arrived and took his powers, sending Drake to purgatory. Drake was eventually freed and his powers were restored after the Charmed Ones vanquished the Sorcerer with help from Miss Donovan. Paige then hired him as the new Literature professor and Drake informed Phoebe that he only had two more weeks to live. Falling in Love with Phoebe Halliwell Death As his time came to an end, Drake told Phoebe that he didn't want her to see him die, and so he went out into the hall at Magic School. Once there, it was revealed that Cole Turner had actually led him to the Sorcerer in an attempt to show Phoebe that she could love again. When the clock began to chime, Drake died and was seen as spirit before disappearing. Powers and Abilities *''Active Powers'' **'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. **'Thermal Blasts:' The ability to fire an extremely powerful blast of thermal energy. **'Apportation:' The ability to teleport objects and beings from one place to another. **'Conjuration:' The ability to draw imaginary objects into existence. Drake possessed a powerful form of this ability, allowing him to conjure costumes for himself and others and a motorcycle without effort. **'Shimmering:' A demonic form of teleportation. *''Inactive Powers'' **'Sensing:' The ability to sense other magical beings. **'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical injury. **'Immortality:' The ability to have an arrested aging process and potentially life forever. Skills and Knowledge His interest in humanity, which turned him good, came from a passion for the arts (i.e. literature and music) making him a competitive candidate for the Literature Professor position at Magic School. He also revealed that he studied at Juilliard College for the Performing Arts, performed on Broadway, and was writing a memoir about his life, none of which he did for more than a year. Notes * Drake is the fourth demon shown to be on the side of good while encountered by the Charmed Ones on the show, preceded by Cole Turner, the Manticore Baby, and Kyra. * His last name is a play on words for the word "Demon". * The name Dé Mon is similar to Jade D'Mon from "The Wedding from Hell" which both sound like demon. * Drake is a favorite amongst many Charmed fans. Appearances Drake has appeared in a total of 3 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 7 :Carpe Demon :Show Ghouls :The Seven Year Witch Dè Mon, Drake Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Magic School Professors Category:Magical beings Category:Innocents Category:Pages needing attention